Remembering Regrets
by gilraenstar
Summary: It's finished guys! I hope you all enjoyed it :  I'm going to write another story with the same charactors, so check out my profile soon.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Regrets

Chapter 1

"Come on Master!" Fantis whispered anxiously, his eyes glowing bright blue. A small golden star decorated one shoulder plate, as a symbol of the Star Warriors. "We can take them easy!"

"What makes you think so? We have never encountered them before." Meta Knight questioned quietly, keeping his eyes focused on the three floating monsters below their position on a high cliff.

Fantis snorted, "They are red creatures that do nothing but float about! They almost look like a pet a child might have."

"Go!" Meta Knight commanded calmly. The master went one way and the apprentice the other, splitting up to come from both sides in an ambush.

Meta Knight bashed his opponent out of the air, making them tumble to the ground painfully. The creature hissed, it's face suddenly taking on a horrible, frightening look. Without hesitation Meta Knight sliced it in half, causing the thing to disappear into sparkly dust.

Fantis had just barely finished destroying his attacker when the last of the three monsters charged toward him, mouth agape and fangs showing.

Meta Knight barreled over the monster, slamming into the ground. The thing bit deeply into the warrior's arm. Meta Knight grunted, tossing his blade from his right hand to his left and slicing the monster he decided to name a Scarfy, in two. "Well, my apprentice," He chuckled rubbing his wounded arm and sheathing his silver blade, "Would _you_ like to have one as a pet?"

Fantis cringed at the thought then apologized for getting his master injured. "Allow me to bind it for you." Fantis said, pulling from a pouch on his belt a small roll of gauze and after getting permission, tied it tight around his masters arm.

"We must continue moving," Meta Knight said, standing up after Fantis had finished, "There are many worse dangers out there than that we have just faced."

"Do you know where we are heading?" Fantis asked over the wind. They were flying now, looking like complete opposites. Meta Knights wings were dark as was the rest of his body and armor, whereas Fantis wore light blue and had golden wings.

Flying was normally used in their tactical movements or as an advantage over larger opponents with no flight capabilities. Now, they flew because it was much faster then their normal means of travel. Walking. Meta Knight just flew on straight, focused course, and with no varies in speed. Fantis spun in the air beside him, sometimes faster, often behind, and always with some kind of flare.

"It would be wise if you conserved energy, young one, for we have quite a way to go yet to meet up with Sir Arthur and the others.

Fantis snorted, but Meta couldn't hear over the growing winds. A particularly harsh wind pushed them both backwards, and they fought to regain speed.

For another hour they tried to fight through the rigid winds, until Meta Knight yelled over the loud howling, "We must land! Our wings will be torn off if we try to continue in this weather." The two landed with a fierce effort, out of breath by the time they were on steady ground. Down on land, the wind wasn't nearly as deadly, but it still packed a punch. Before Fantis had the chance to fold his wings in, a gust ripped him back into the air, and for a frightening second kept its hold on him. Then he pulled his wings in tight, and fell like a stone.

"Nicely done." Meta Knight complimented him after finding a small over hanging of rock they took shelter under.

"What? Oh the wind thing? Yeah. I bet I looked like an idiot."

Meta Knight chuckled. "No more than usual."

Fantis glared. "Yeah fancy work you did, getting bitten by that Scarfy."

"Hardly, when it would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in to help."

"Now, now boys, no need to fight." A familiar female voice said.

"Garlude. I trust things go well back at our base?" Meta Knight stood, wrapping his cape around himself, and trying to appear taller.

Garlude sighed. "They are not. You recognize this to be bad weather don't you?"

"Jes… unless you mean..?"

"Exactly. We had a visit from the friendly neighborhood Krako. We managed to destroy the creature, but some of us were hurt. I came to find you at the request of Sir Arthur."

"And so you have found us. What is it you wish us to do? We will not be able to do much for those at the base; it is to far and to hard to reach by air and ground."

"We are going to fetch Galaxia."

Meta Knight didn't reply, somewhat surprised at the suggestion. "We have located the place it is hidden?"

Garlude nodded. "We head out in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, recreating epic battle scenes with characters that I don't own, plus a monster who's name I cannot spell worth crap, plus I've only seen like maybe… 20 episodes of both Hoshi No Kaabi and Right Back at Ya, makes for a hard time writing. Sooooo, don't get mad if I mess up occasionally. I've heard so far that I'm doing pretty well, and I'll try to keep that up. Much love sent to Sweey and sparklespepper. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Fantis." Garlude whispered. "You stay here. If anything goes badly, which I am certain it will, fly as fast as you can ahead of us." Fantis looked to Meta Knight for confirmation in her orders. The knight nodded. Fantis paused before stepping away from his commandeers, "Good luck, master."

Meta Knight and Garlude turned away from Fantis without looking back. They trekked through the cavern, talking quietly to each other.

"Your apprentice." Garlude whispered. "Is he capable of being a warrior? He seems much to young."

Meta Knight sighed. "He is often to capable. He has yet to learn restraint."

"Somehow," Garlude smiled, "I figure you might have been the same way when you were younger."

Meta Knight chuckled. He had been rather unpredictable in his youth.

They both were silent for a long moment, the sense of impending doom heavy on them. "Meta. I will not be the one to wield Galaxia. You are the one who must retrieve her."

Meta Knight started, stopping momentarily in his silent walking to look up at Garlude. He willed his eyes not to change color. "You wish _me _to take the sword? Surely I am not worthy."

Garlude stopped as well, smiling wanly at the surprised warrior. "You are Meta. And no one else has the courage you do, much less the worth to wield such a weapon. You _will_ be the one to take her."

Neither talked again, for they had reached the spot. Meta Knight turned, and a patch of light was still visible.

In front of a golden blade glimmering in the light, laid a terrifying purple monster sleeping soundly.

Garlude took a single step forward—

The monster roared awake, suddenly standing and looking fierce.

Outside, in front of the cavern Fantis pulled from a hidden pocket a small cell phone.

"Ah… My dear Falacis. Have you something to report?" A scraping voice emanated from the small phone.

"Of course my lord. The Star Warriors have located Galaxia."

"What! How!" The thing said on the other line.

"I do not know." Fantis/Falacis muttered into the speaker. "But I doubt either will be able to take it. Not even I can touch it without fear of death. If one can take it though, things may become a nightmare for our cause."

The thing chuckled. "Nightmares are my specialty."

Fantis/Falacis joined in the creepy chuckling. "Of course my lord Nightmare."

Garlude jumped spun and tried desperately to defeat the monster guarding their prize. The thing was too fast though. Meta Knight jumped forward, planning to slice it across the face to blind it. It swiped one paw through the air with a whistle and he was smacked out of the way. Garlude still fought on, taking many wounds. She didn't give up though, she knew what it would mean if they got Galaxia.

Meta Knight once more tried for an offense move but Garlude cried out, "Get Galaxia!" The monster sneered, and flung her away. She stood weakly, and again engaged the monster.

Meta Knight surged forward, pulling the sword from where it was stabbed through stone, glowed and buzzed, sparks dancing across it's smooth golden surface.

Garlude gave a final cry and fell, never to get back up.

Outside, Fantis flipped his phone shut. Maybe later he would—a scream brought through his thoughts. As if on cue he unfolded his wings. With a powerful down stroke, he took to the sky, knowing that if something made Garlude scream that things went badly. He chuckled to himself. He might never see his 'master' again.

Meta forced himself not to glance at Garlude's fallen form as he ran from the cave. Power seemed to zip through him. He marveled at how light it was. It felt like air, yet seemed to contain so much energy it might explode any moment.

Meta Knight threw those thoughts from his mind, concentrating on how to get away from this creature alive. He snapped his wings out as soon as his feet touched grassy ground, and he climbed the sky higher and higher, then flipped upside down, stared the far away earth, and folded his wings in.

The sudden loss of anything to keep him aloft sent him down like a rocket, his wing tips, the only thing keeping him from a downright spiral of death.

Then, maybe 1050 feet before he would go splat, his wings whooshed out and he glided at super speeds past the furious monster, and where his friend lay, her life the price of this new and magnificent feeling of power.

By the time Fantis had reached his destination, his gold wings felt as if they were about to fall off.

"Sir Arthur!" He gasped, throwing open the doors to the weapons room.

Sir Arthur glanced up at Falacis. "Where are Garlude and Sir Meta Knight?"

I fear that neither may have made it. I was ordered to return to you should there be a sign they might fail." Fantis panted, his expression grave. "I do not think they succeeded."

Sir Arthur turned away from Fantis, thoughtfully. "We will give them time. If they do not return within the next two days they will be presumed killed in action." He sighed. "Let us hope they will return."

Meta Knight had no time to stop for even a drink of water. He had been pursued for nearly two hours by various demon beasts. He had gashes covering his body where his mask or cape didn't cover flesh, bruises everywhere and a sliced wing.

Yet still, he flew on, farther and farther from the Star Warrior base. He had no desire to lead them back to the others. They were in no shape for battle after the attack from Krako. It was not until it was nearly dark at the day's end that he literally stumbled across Kabu.

He tripped over a tree root, and sprawled in front of the massive place. With a startled cry, he crawled backward. He had not seen one in a long time, and this sudden confrontation in his wounded state was quite surprising.

"You are wounded, Star Warrior. What is your name?"

"I am Meta Knight."

"I see. I have heard of you."

"How so?"

"Oh, things travel. The trees whisper what news the wind may carry from far places. It reaches me after some time, somehow."

Meta Knight stood, wincing as he folded his wings in as much as the injury would allow.

"Come now. You shall be healed."

Meta Knight nodded. "Thank you."

(:o)3

_and _**thank**__**you**_ for reading. I realize this isn't _exactly _what happened in Hour of the Wolfwrath, but you have to figure, if Meta Knight just took this really awesomely powerful sword from where Nightmare had it, that Nightmare might be a little mad and send a few monsters to try and get it back? :/ anyway, betrayal from the apprentice WOOT He's sooooo evil! REVIEWS?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Meta Knight finally left the next morning, it was with a new defiance as well as a new sword. His older one, due to its unneeded weight had been dropped long before, and now the Galaxia was sheathed in its place. Curiously enough though, whenever he did not hold onto the handle, the blade was not present. As soon as he pulled it from it's scabbard though, it glowed to golden life in a shower of sparks.

So he started his flight back with a quick thanks to Kabu.

For almost an hour, nothing worth noting happened. Other than his present thoughts about Garlude and her sacrifice, and worry of whether or not his apprentice had gotten back safely, nothing really came to mind.

_FWIP_! An arrow shot past his left wing, and continued to slice through air. Meta Knight spun, trying to avoid the next one he knew was probably coming. He didn't move fast enough though, and one stuck in his right wing, a little below the joint. He hissed, yanking it free. Greta. Now his wing was injured_ again._ The immediate pain from his injury made it nearly impossible to stay aloft, so he glided quickly to the ground, Galaxia at the ready, to face his opponent.

"Sorry tha' I didn't arrive a tiny bit faster." A familiar face greeted him. "I can only run so fast. Where's Garlude?"

"Malachite?" Meta Knight did a half circle of flight around the other warrior, then landed sloppily, his hurt wing throbbing horribly. Then he realized Malachite had asked about Garlude. He didn't answer.

"The one and only mate," He chuckled, his accent thick. "Who else would come to the rescue of the mighty and ever powerful Meta Knigh'?" Malachite wiped blue blood off his blade of in the grass. "I must assume Garlude has fallen?"

"Yes… She was most valiant. I'll not forget her."

"What of her child?"

"I don't know what shall happen to Silica." They paused in the sad conversation, not wishing to continue.

"These, here are real nasty. Anti aircraft monsters they are. You injured? I saw him let off quite a few arrows 'fore I got here."

Meta Knight winced; his wing unfolded the tiniest bit to show the wound. Blood dripped steadily off the small spikes on the edges of his wing, and slowly onto the ground.

"My, my. Not much I can do 'bout tha' one unfortunately." Malachite grimaced. Keep it folded up. We only got another 2 'ours a travel head of us if we hurry. If'n we get quickly hopefully one of ar' healers can take care a it before it gets to serious."

Meta Knight folded it in carefully, ignoring the annoyingly sticky and gooey feeling of drying blood. "So," Meta Knight asked as they hiked onward toward their base. "Did Sir Arthur send you?"

"As in send me to find you? Hardly mate. I was out a bit of a recon." He winked, "If you know what I mean." Meta Knight was confused. What _did _he mean?

They had set a brisk pace and soon their base was in sight. It was a rather welcoming sight for Meta Knight. He shifted nervously, wrapping his cape around himself.

"Sir Meta Knight, Sir Malachite!" Sir Arthur appeared outside at the front gate, Fantis following close behind. "Master!" He said, his voice sounding utterly relieved. "I—."

"Not now." Malachite cut in, "He's injured. We've been leaving a trail of blood all they way here, and I doubt he has much left to make a lake by the time your done talking to him." Malachite pushed Meta Knight firmly through the gates, careful not to touch the wounded wing. "No disrespect of course, sir." He added, bowing a tiny bit in front of Sir Arthur.

Arthur was slightly amused by this. "Always honorable to the last breath, Sir Malachite. One question though, prior to leaving for medics, pray tell where is Garlude?"

"She has fallen, sir. The price of hell on our souls if we forget her sacrifice."

"Ah… very unfortunate." Arthur sighed, the air left empty for a moment in honor of the fallen warrior. "And Galaxia?"

Meta Knight nodded. "I have it. Not to be rude, but I doubt you could touch it without fear of death."

Meta Knight feared for a moment he might try to take it anyway, but he didn't. Meta Knight was allowed to go to the medical rooms for his injury without another word. Malachite walked with him silently.

After getting his wing fixed up as best as possible, he headed back down to the Map room. This room appropriately named for it's—you guessed it—hundreds of Star maps and galaxy guides also help pictures of the local landscapes. Over one stood Sir Arthur, where he stared down at a map of the area Galaxia was found. Fantis stood next to him, arguing with him.

"Quite youngling. Can you not see that this is no time to talk of your childish wishes? Be quiet or I shall—Oh Sir Meta Knight. I trust you are well?"

"Better. Is my apprentice bothering you?"

"No more than usual."

Fantis scowled behind his mask, and though no one could see it, Meta Knight sent him a glare similar to what a parent might give a bad child.

"Things are going better now that you have Galaxia. Nightmare seems considerably weakened. Lesser monsters appeared yesterday, but they were none to hard to handle. I sent Malachite after the first round to do a little recon and if he could to find you and Garlude. We were lucky not to loose you both, and even more lucky to have succeeded in our mission, but now, worse dangers face us."

"Sir Arthur," Fantis cut in. "I doubt what you predict will come true; the world has not seen a wolfwrath in many years. It is unlikely any remain. We have not battled one for nearly a hundred years. It is-."

"Be silent!" Meta Knight snapped at Fantis.

Fantis mouth shut with an audible click.

"A wolfwrath, sir?" Malachite said, his first input to the conversation. "Attacking here?"

"Yes. We believe it might be because of Galaxia—it seems Nightmare is eager to get it back."

Malachite chuckled. "He'll never get his hands on it as long as Meta knight here has it."

"That is the hope. You are all dismissed. It must have been a long day for you all."

Malachite and Fantis left, but Meta Knight still stood there, wishing to ask Sir Arthur something that had been on his mind for sometime. "Sir."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you try to take Galaxia from me?"

"Well now Meta Knight, I trust you. If you don't think I can handle it, I believe you. You have no reason to lie about it. You are much to noble a warrior to try and deceive me for mere power. Also, if you had intentions of doing so, I doubt that you would be allowed to have the sword anyhow. I trust you as an officer and friend, so I don't deny you you're right or try to take your right as mine."

"Thank you, sir." Meta Knight stuttered.

"Of course. Now, you may return to your quarters; we estimate the wolfwrath may be here any time, so you best be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Errmmmm I forgoted to tell you I has a link for a picture of Malachite. Same person did Falacis and same person created him as a character just for this story, sooooo, all credit once more goes to her, even though she basically said that if I didn't take Falacis she would bite my head off o_O

Also, just as a littler side note Malachite is supposed to have a kinda Australian accent, so ya know.

Chapter 4

"Ah, Meta Knight," Sir Dragato said. "Are you ready to head out?"

"I am," Meta Knight, said, caped wrapped around himself tightly. It was cold out in the morning air. "I believe Fantis is sharpening his blade. He'll be but another minute."

"I'm done. Let's go." Fantis stood, his sword sliding soundlessly back into it's sheath.

" 'Course everyone but me decides to bring all the weapons of mass destruction they own. All I got is m' sword." Malachite said, pointing out the weapons the others held, like Galaxia and the small gold star Fantis held.

"You have claws." Fantis pointed out.

"Yeah and you've got your special star do-dads. What'ds that thing do anyhow?"

"This? A throwing star. I'm still working on them." Fantis chucked the air. It spun, gave a disappointing sputter of sound and fell back into his palm with a puff of smoke.

"Well, I'd say if that was a firework, it be jus' dandy." Malachite said simply.

Fantis sighed. "It's not supposed to do that."

"Come along." Sir Dragato said sharply, turning on his heels to face south, toward where the monster was coming.

The four warriors trekked onward in the south, off to the mountains.

Fantis and Malachite discussed an unknown topic behind Meta Knight.

"I bet you that them little dinky stars couldn't even make Mety over there blink an eye, even if it did kill a wolfwrath."

"You are so on. I—." Fantis started

"Malachite. You know I can't blink." Meta Knight said with an embarrassed sigh.

"No need to ruin ones fun, Meta." Malachite shook his head.

Sir Dragato stayed silent throughout the arguing caused by the silly bet.

"We can stop. Feel the earth shake? It is close. Quite close."

"Plan a' action there Mety mate?" Malachite, clicked his claws against the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, as long as you never call me that again."

"What? Mety mate?"

"Jes. Now, what we need to do is division."

"Ah, math is my specialty."

Divide and conquer was a common theme among Star warrior tactics. With a group of four they could surround an enemy from all sides; precisely why they had four people.

Malachite came in from behind, while Meta Knight and Fantis covered the sides. Dragato would be the distraction, taunting the creature into bad movements and force it farther back toward the lake a ways behind their position. Now, they could all see the flashes of red and furious roars of the wolfwrath.

"Places…" Dragato whispered. Fantis and Meta Knight glided to opposite corners, one hidden among shadows on a high rocky ridge and the other among the trees. Meta Knight landed a bit awkwardly, his wing still stiff from the arrow wound.

Malachite dived into the water, much to his distaste, but he was not one to disobey direct orders.

The wolfwrath howled angrily at the cool dark heat signature of water and carefully skirted around the lake as fast as possible. It didn't pick up on Malachite, who sat near the bank, a hollow reed his source of air. The water acted as a heat shield. It roared as it quickly advanced on Dragato, running on all fours. It stood for a mere second in front of him, deciding that he was enemy.

Dragato held up his sword, catching the light on it just right to make it flash past Meta Knight. He swooped down from his perch at the queue, and Fantis followed his masters example. They both shot over the monster, their swords slicing into it's spiked back at exactly the same moment.

It hissed in surprise, but it did little to no damage.

A single golden star whizzed into sight, twirling heavily in the air, turning and then spinning back on course to hit the monster with an explosive reaction.

By the time that all had happened, Fantis and Meta had switched hiding spots.

"Come on Wolfy! Malachite yelled, bursting from the water. "How'd you like a drink?" Using the edge of his weapon he splashed of fair amount of water on the breast, making it's skin turn rough and blistered. It snarled, lip curving back to reveal deadly sharp teeth.

Whether it was unaware that Malachite stood in water, or that it didn't care, it growled and pounced on to Malachite.

The warrior was fairly surprised by the attack, and cried out.

Wolfwrath bit onto the warrior's armor and sent him flying against the canyon wall. Malachite fell to the ground, unmoving.

That was about when their entire plan went to hell.

"Mal!" Fantis cried unwisely, as he glided down to where his friend had fallen.

"Fantis, No!" Meta Knight yelled to the apprentice. He glided painfully down past the monsters face, hoping to pull it's attention away from his apprentice and hurt comrade.

It worked. It swiped through the air, trying to bring Meta Knight down.

"Meta Knight! Get it into the water!" Dragato shouted, pointing toward the lake with his sword.

Meta Knight nodded. He continued flying fancy, dodging swipes, and even blocking a few with Galaxia. He still wasn't used to everything the sword could do compared to his original one. "Get them out of here!" He strained to say, another heavy swipe coming down on him. This one knocked Galaxia away from him. As if dropping the sword had suddenly drained his strength Meta Knight started to fall, his wing throbbing more intensely than it had ever prior to having Galaxia. Eventually he fell to the ground, after finding he could no longer be fast enough in the air. He ran, scooping up Galaxia, and once more finding the strength to fly to a higher ledge. He dare not fly any more than that. He had a sneaking suspicion his wound had resumed bleeding. So he ran on, wings folded tightly against his body and hidden by his cape.

This new altitude had little affect on the wolfwrath. Before long, it was clawing its way up the rock, screaming its hatred for Star warriors with unmatched passion.

He gazed back for a second at the creature, and then turned to glance at where his friends had been down below. He could see Fantis and Dragato hobbling almost out of sight, Malachite's limp form supported between them.

He silently beckoned them to keep moving forward, then looked forward to the path that seemed to have been naturally carved into the canyon wall.

Meta Knight was surprised to see another form. A person? A beast? He had no time to guess. He continued forward, not knowing who it was or why.

(:o)3

_any guesses on who that might be on the hill? Ya know….the peeps who might be livin' in a van down by the river? Ah jk, bad joke I know. Blame SNL. Anyway, don't forget to visit my profile and click the like to find that picture of Malachite. Matrix Ditto is now my official illustrator. :3 Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ooookay, chapter 5! I am oon a roll now guys, so I think I can get the next chapter up tommorow too. PLEASE please coment! I 've been working like, extra hard on this story, and I really am having fun with it! Let me know what yinz think!

Chapter 5

"Out of my way! Let me pass," Meta Knight demanded. There had been two shadows apparently. They looked like scruffy travelers, and now they were proving to be quite a nuisance.

"Oh, we'll be happy to let you pass," The slightly taller one with a mace said. "For a price."

The other one said unintelligibly, "Shry galiea." Meta Knight had no clue as to what he said, but his friend with the mace seemed to understand well enough.

"I have no time for you games! The monster chasing me is truly dangerous." Meta Knight said, quickly, trying to convince these bandits that he wasn't just playing. It seemed, that they didn't notice the star on his shoulder, for if they had, they might know better than to mess with a star warrior, especially one facing a dangerous monster that could easily kill them all without another thought.

A few pebbles clattered down from up higher on the cliff face above them. The wolfwrath glared down at the three arguing with distaste.

"We're dangerous too." The one said, not knowing what was coming.

"I warn you! Leave while you still have chance!"

At that moment, the wolfwrath jumped down from it's higher position with such force that pushed all three to the ground.

The wolfwrath growled, heading toward the less talkative bandit. He backed away, shouting, "Away, away!" That was about the only thing Meta understood him saying.

The other bandit ran foolishly toward wolfwrath, merely getting batted away by one clawed paw. It took in a deep breath, getting ready to blast them all away with a fireball. Meta Knight jumped in front of them, blocking the fire with the flat of his blade. The ball of flaming doom bounced of Galaxia like he had blocked a wooden sword.

Meta Knight yelled, "Run!" Then, in an act of pure selflessness, jumped onto the monsters back, grabbing onto one the six spikes, and holding on for dear life.

Remembering what had happened earlier when Malachite splashed it with water, Meta Knight tried to push the furious beast over the cliff.

The two had been smart enough to run away screaming, arms flailing in the air as they ran farther from the wolf wraths fury.

The looked back after a moment of running, watching as both their savior and the beast rolled down the steep hill and into the lake below.

Bubbles floated to the surface, and for a moment, they thought both had drowned.

Then Meta Knight floated into view and swam slowly out of the water. When he reached the bank, he kneeled on there, coughing up grimy lake water and trying to capture his breath.

The two bandits raced down to him, both giving many apologies and hoping for forgiveness, knowing they didn't deserve it anyhow.

Still rather wet, Meta Knight faced them, and started walking back to where the bandits had been.

"I'm Sword," The taller one said, pointing to himself. "And the one you probably can't understand is Blade."

"I am Meta Knight, " He replied, bowing slightly. "Nice to be formally introduced, Sword, Blade." Meta kept walking, and they still followed him.

"We want to join you." Sword blurted out.

"Meta Knight kept going. "I'm sorry. There is no room for you two among our ranks." What a lie, Meta Knight thought.

With a little bit of trouble, Meta unfolded his wings, and shook the water out of them, aware that the little tumble he took with wolfwrath had made his wing start to bleed again. His body ached, protesting any movement he made. He flapped twice, just enough to get him up to the same ledge they'd been on previously, then continued walking painfully.

The two stared after him in awe for a minute, then scrambled to climb up after him.

"You're a star warrior aren't you?"

"No." Meta Knight said sarcastically. " I just where a star on my pauldron for effect. It makes the entire outfit come together."

"Well, the Star warriors are always looking for some kind of help."

Meta Knight stood on a ledge over looking the forest, trying to see if his friends had stopped in order to treat Malachite and were still nearby.

He didn't turn to the two, so he didn't notice they had laid their weapons on the ground and bowed before him.

"So are you sure you want to join me?" Meta Knight asked, still scanning the tree line. Farther beyond the wooded area was a flat plain. If he tried he could just barely see the three, with Malachite limping in between Fantis and Dragato. Relief flooded him. He had been worried about Malachite, but he seemed okay if he could walk.

"Arsalgie aswarrior." Blade mumbled loudly.

"We want to make your calls, our calls." Sword said firmly.

"I will tell you what we will do…" Meta Knight said.

"So, you can fly?" Sword asked.

" Justdi bottemintesgo." Blade pointed out.

"Jes," Meta Knight said simply.

"Then why didn't you jus' fly away when that thing came after you?" Sword asked curiously.

"Because it would not be honorable to run from an opponent if I knew I could defeat it. Also, my wing is not in the best of shape as of now."

"Oh." said Sword thoughtfully. "Were there others with you? We heard a lo' of shouting 'fore we met you."

"Jes. My comrades were injured, so they left ahead of me in order to get treatment."

There was a long period of silence where all one could here was the sound of walking and wind. It was nearly an hour until Meta Knight spoke again.

"We near our base. I shall do the talking, so stay quiet unless you are directly asked a question. Understood?"

Both nodded.

"Ah, Sir Meta Knight! I hope the wolfwrath is destroyed." Sir Arthur stood at the front gates, as if he expected him.

"Jes. Have the others returned?"

"Yes, of course. Malachite has suffered quite a few wounds, but there is nothing time will not heal. And who are these two?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowing only the tiniest bit.

"They are friends wishing to help our cause. They mean no harm."

"Have they names?"

"Sword and Blade, sir!" Sword spoke up when Sir Arthur looked at them with his piercing gaze.

"Ah. Wonderful. I trust they know how to fight?"

Meta Knight nodded. "They do, to a point. They should receive furthur training from someone. I would, sir, but I already have my own apprentice; I have no time for two more."

"Fine. I am sure Sir Falspar, or even Dragato would be able to help with that." Arthur once more turned to Sword and Blade, who stood rigidly straight and stared forward, looking as if they might even be holding their breath. "You two. Follow Ensign Silversun. She'll take you to Sir Falspar for training."

A guard appeared as if from nowhere, a sword on her belt and a helmet covering her face. Dark blue hair matched intense icy eyes. She was nearly an inch taller than sword, and wore an intimidating expression. Sword stared in awe for a second then followed her in a trance.

"You may report down to the medical tents and have your wounds treated." Sir Arthur directed at Meta Knight.

Meta started, thoroughly surprised " I am fine, sir."

Sir Arthur merely snorted. "Then explain why you're leaving a trail of blood."

Meta Knight looked down at the small puddle forming underneath him and then behind him. There was indeed a line of blood tracing behind him. Some day, his trails of blood he left about might get him into some deep sh-tick

"Ah, there's ma Mety mate!" Malachite called when he arrived at the medical tents. His armor had been removed tin order to treat him, so he looked oddly smaller and more vulnerable than usual.

Meta sighed. "You already seem to be back to normal, Malachite."

"Oh hardly. I'm not supposed move." He motioned his head to left arm, which was wrapped tightly in a sling. Then he pointed with one cracked claw to a vicious bite mark that had been treated. "A tooth had been stuck in it one it bit me. That's why I was unconscious. Then 'gen I don't suppose being thrown into a rock wall head first helps."

Malachite chuckled. "Got a bit concussed on that one."

"Sir Mate Knight." A nurse bowed in front of him, "You have come for medical needs or a visit?"

"Both. My wing has started to bleed again, Miss Farcia. A simple bandage will be sufficient."

"Of course, sir. You can take the bed next to Sir Malachite. " She bowed, then went to retrieve what she needed.

Meta Knight took a seat, his feet floating a few inches above the ground.

"Ah, master!" Fantis appeared. "I had hoped to find you here."

Farcia returned, with a basin of water and freshly cleaned bandages. Meta eyed her as he stretched one wing out far enough for her reach the injury, wincing when she started to clean the festering wound.

"Is it dead?" Fantis asked.

"Wolfwrath? Oh quite. Mety over here didn't even need our help it seems." Malachite said proudly.

"Jes." Meta Knight ignored the silly nickname. "Have you done you swordplay for today yet, Fantis?"

"No. We returned only an hour before you." He said incredulously.

"Then go. How about you studies?"

"Which ones? About monsters?"

"All of them." Meta Knight said glancing down at Farcia and willing her hurry up.

"No…"

"Then you might wish to work on them. It would be most irksome should you get to behind on your training."

"Who am I supposed to spare with?" Fantis whined.

"Find Ensign Silversun. She will take you to meet Sword and Blade. They will help you practice."

Fantis left, grumbling about how he hated studying during a full out war.

"Ah, yes, I had heard you picked up some new friends." Malachite said.

"It seems that news travels on the wind here. Who told you?"

Malachite shrugged one shoulder, grimacing when it pained him. "From the guards. They do so love to gossip."

Meta Knight shook his head. "I should've known."

"All right." Farcia said, picking up the tub of water and dumping out in the grass a few feet away "You're good to go."

"Thank you, Miss Farcia." Meta Knight said, the dull throb of pain in his wing had receded; now it only hurt hen he moved it.

Meta Knight rolled his shoulder, trying to loosen tight muscles.

He was infinitely worn out, yet he still had adrenaline running freely threw his veins, and he couldn't sit still.

Malachite, however had no such problem He yawned. "I think I better take a nap mate, 'fore that pretty nurse there yells at me." He yawned again, and this time Meta Knight had to yawn as well. "You might wanna head back to your room too, or I'm sure you could sleep here if ya don't feel like moving."

Meta Knight unclipped Galaxias scabbard "I think I'll just stay here." Meta Knight muttered, now completely drained of energy. He fell asleep there, his eyes going dim as he rested from long day of fighting.

(:o)3

yay! Now we've added Sword and Blade to the mix! Make sure to comment! Right, so things are starting to get a bit crazy in my story, but the next chapter is gonna when things really start making everyone freak out! Tell me who your fav character is so far and why in the reviews! You see that little blue button down there that says, review? CLICK ON IT! RIGHT NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so maybe im not really on a roll . anyway, answers to reviews: _

_ sparklespepper- to me Galaxia is this mega giant source of power that kind of channels into the user, so that's why when Meta Knight drops it or takes it off, it sort of drains him? Does that make sense to you? o.O_

Chapter 6

_ A nightmare that could tear any one person apart. Each scream of terror, every cry, each moment of horror these people had before passing into an even more terrible realm. Death, was a part of life, but one few understood. Death was irreversible, and Meta knew that. He had no reason to fear it, so he did not. Yet, he found that he feared for the death of others at his fault. Who would not feel such guilt? Every time he watched someone die at his expense—such as Garlude had—he was able to control raging emotions for as long as duty needed him to. He would hide shame behind a silver mask, and dare people to seek out what hid behind it. But now, in a world of dreams, there were only nightmares for this warrior, someone who is as alone as he is powerful. He had friends of course, but he would one day come to see all of them perish. No matter how hard he tried to save them. And after the death of everyone knew, he would live on, as punishment for past mistakes. Try as he might to cry for mercy, none came, for even he knew he somehow deserved this. But he would make this right. He would find a way to destroy the evil, strengthen the weak, so he may no longer be punished by the cruel forces of fate. He would not fail… Not this time._

Meta Knight started suddenly from his dreams. He shook his head, trying to disperse the dreadful thoughts. He glanced around, and much to his hidden embarrassment found Malachite staring at him with bright worried eyes.

"You okay, Meta? I'd thought you'd never wake. And all the while you mumbled philosophical mumbo jumbo in your sleep."

"Did I really?" Meta Knight muttered, taking Galaxia from Malachite's outstretched paws. He clipped it back onto his belt, and then remembering his dream shuddered noticeably. _He_ _is_ _as lonely as he is powerful._

"Yeah. I had half a mind to waking you up yesterday, but the pretty nurses sa' you just needed a bit of sleep." Malachite winked. "An' you know I'd never disagree with a fair lady."

"How long was I asleep?"

Malachite thought about it a moment, rolling one stiff shoulder and scratching his head. "Well, at least two days."

Meta Knight was instantly moving. "Malachite, you should have woken me yesterday. I have much to do—to much for me to sleep away every hour of the day!"

"No need to be antsy. I was let out in your absence. I made sure Fantis kept up with his work, I sparred with Sword and Blade—much to my own stupidity—and I kept Galaxia from being taken. No harm done by you missing the alarm clocks calls, mate." Malachite said easily. Meta Knight only now noticed a new cut on Malachite's left paw, and realized it had been the result of fighting Sword and Blade while one arm was still in a sling.

"Sir Meta Knight." Silversun bowed in front of him. "You are needed in the hall of maps. We must assemble for another attack." Meta Knight was off, treading quickly with his cape flying freely behind him.

"Meta Knight. We've got four beasts inbound." Sir Arthur said when Meta Knight threw open the chamber doors to the map room.

Sir Arthur stood over the largest map set into a giant pedestal on the floor. It was easily the largest room in the decaying castle they called their base.

"I've never seen the likes of these before master." Fantis said quietly.

"You sent him out on recon?" Meta Knight said angrily, his eyes glowing red for a brief second.

"There are no children amidst a war Meta Knight. He knew what he was doing."

"Fine." Meta Knight spat. "What are they?" Meta turned to Fantis, and the apprentice shrank away from the intense gaze.

"We've never encountered them before. They are newer monsters. They seem to rely mostly on scent, for their eyes were small. They had three long claws on each of four legs and scaled hides. They each had a pair of bony wings that jutted from their backs unnaturally." Fantis stared back hopefully at his master. "I know nothing else."

"They are large creatures, and even now if we strain our eyes we catch sight of them in the distance."

A single furious roar seemed to confirm that the monsters neared.

"When should we engage them?" Malachite said, pulling on his mask and fitting on bracers underneath his sleeve.

"You are not joining us in this fight Sir Malachite." Sir Arthur said firmly.

"Oh, yes I am sir. No need for me to sit out on such a fun fight. If I've healed enough to hold up a weapon then I've healed enough to fight."

Sir Arthur sighed. "Fine. I suggest you stay close to Meta Knight though. He may very well have to save you."

"Or maybe it'll be the other way around for once, eh?"

A guard ran in a moment later, panting and out of breath. "They've breached the main wall, sir! We can't hold them any longer!"

Arthur spun to face Fantis. "Go find Sword and Blade. The monsters have arrived much faster than I thought they would've."

Fantis nodded and ran from the room, unfolding his golden wings and climbing high into the air.

Another shriek pierced the air, causing some to cringe and cry out.

Meta Knight tore Galaxia from its sheath and ran out as well, and came face to face with one of the four terrible attackers. It roared, seeming to sense his presence and having utmost need to get rid of him, shoved him aside angrily.

Meta Knight rolled, slamming into a wall and standing weakly. He coughed painfully, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. The thing screeched and fire burst from its maw as it whipped its head in the air in fury.

Meta Knight charged forward, and before the thing had time to register his attack, he had already jumped up into the air and let his wings carry him up to the creatures head. Meta Knight landed squarely on its forehead, and with a cry, Meta Knight stabbed at its monster recoiled, spitting flame inito the air and trying to shake Meta Knight off its head. It succeeded, and Meta Knight went spinning through the air, trying to pull his wings out long enough to land. It wasn't a good idea. He smashed into a wall, and with a clear and loud snap, Meta Knight felt the bones in his already wounded wing break and twist painfully. He cried out, and for a long moment e blacked out

He came to seconds later, aware that someone stood over him.

"Come on Meta, I know it sucks, but we need you back out there." He heard Malachite mutter furiously.

Meta Knight grabbed Malachite's arm, planning to pull himself back to his feet. As soon as he moved, pain exploded in one wing. He gasped and fell back, his eyes swimming with bright colors.

"Come on Mety! Fantis needs you!" Malachite said, tugging Meta Knight up to his feet with one hand and handed Galaxia back to Meta. A surge of needed energy rushed upon him.

At first, Meta Knight didn't realize what this implied. "You can hold the sword?" He whispered slowly, trying not to let his words slur together.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I'm only trying to protect it. Galaxia knows that."

"What happened to Fantis?"

Malachite scowled behind his mask. "One of the things has him right now. I doubt that Fantis can get away without—."

Meta Knight stumbled away from Malachite, walking in the general direction where the other warriors fought, trying to reclaim the apprentice.

He tried to figure out who was who—but all the faces blended together and nothing made any sense.

He blacked out.

_Endless death, endless rage, endless bloodlust. You could walk across the battle field by stepping on bodies of the dead. No one was left. It was only he that stood upon a hill of the dead. He was alone._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, Meta went a wee bit emo yesterday _and_ he managed to break a wing, so be patient with him—otherwise he might get mad and kill us all O-o I do believe this is going to be more of a Malachite based chappie though. I have a MAJOR headache right now, so if I'm kinda skipping over details a bit that's proably why. Anywho, enjoy!_

Chapter 7

In a way, Malachite was probably one of Meta Knights closest friends.

In another way, Meta Knight was one of the most mysterious and rather ominous people he knew. Not that he minded if Meta Knight kept a 'secret' stash of hard candies in his room though he lead the impression that he never ate. And it wasn't the fact that Meta Knight had issues about his height and was quick to take the high grounds. What bothered Malachite was Meta's ability to keep moving forward, long after he had been beaten to a bloody pulp and looked as if he could keel over from exhaustion. But it was also that very quality that made Meta such a great warrior and leader, which was why Malachite made a point to consider him higher up on the scale of leadership of the than Sir Arthur. Sir Arthur also recognized this quality, and despite him technically being highest in rank somehow, it wasn't often that he contradicted Meta Knights wishes, as long as they were within the Star warriors' best interest.

These thoughts were heavy in Malachite's mind as he checked on Sword and Blade the day after battling the new monsters appropriately named drakons. Meta Knight was still out cold, mumbling in his sleep. The healers managed to set his broken wing, but it would be some time before it had healed enough to let him take to the sky once more.

"Ah, 'allo Malachite!" Sword exclaimed when he walked quietly into the two new warriors' temporary chamber.

"Is metakntarligh?"

After long times of listening to Blade speak and Sword translating, Malachite could now somewhat understand Blade's seemingly unidentifiable sentences.

"He's fine for now, but he won't be flyin' anytime soon." Malachite grumbled, taking a seat across from the two. "Now. I'm going ta need your help. As long as you are willing to come, anyway."

"Well, what is it you need help with?" Sword answered coolly.

"We are going to find Fantis. And we have to leave before Meta wakes up."

"But won't Sir Meta Knight want to go with us?"

"Yes. Which is why we leave before he wakes up." Malachite stood, getting ready to head back to his own room. "Get ready and meet me at the front gates in ten."

"Aye, sir."

They three met as planned, with enough supplies to last a few days or more if they had to.

They set off, unaware that Meta Knight was still sound asleep and facing nightmares, and that he wouldn't wake until they had been a day away.

"Do you know where they are headed?" Meta Knight asked sharply. He paced back and forth.

"Calm down Meta Knight. Soon you shall leave a rut in our floor." Sir Arthur said quietly.

"They should not have gone! Why did you allow them to leave?"

"Are you doubting my authority? Or have you just become spoiled with power?" Sir Arthur started, as if remembering something of importance "Dare I ask—where is Galaxia?"

Meta Knight sighed in frustration, "Malachite has it. He took it from me after I was injured."

Well, then. There is nothing we can do but wait."

"Sir Arthur. Surely I can follow them-."

"And do what? You cannot fly-you would never catch up. Even if you did you would be no help. No. I refuse to let you go after them. You stay here and heal."

"Fine. I'll stay." Meta Knight agreed crossly.

"I bet will be attacked within the next day by some sort of monster." Malachite offered as conversation a day into their travels.

"Your on." Sword said, shaking Malachite's hand. "What'd I get if I win?"

"Well, if you win I'll teach you the best defensive maneuvers known to all star warriors. If _I_ win, then you owe me a jar of candy."  
"Doesin sem ta far." Blade muttered, seeming wary of this betting business.

"Fair enough to me." Sword shrugged, his armor clinking.

"Alrighty then!" Malachite smiled. "You now owe me a jar of candy!"

The other two gaped. "What!"

"I've great hearing mate. And I can hear some scarfies inbound on our position in 5…4…3…2…"

Three scarfies burst forth from the cover of the trees screeching angrily at Malachite.

Malachite laughed in their ugly faces, pulling Galaxia from its sheath. It sparked to life, the blade appearing with no harm to the one holding the hilt.

Each of the three took one of the beasts, and after a mere second they were once more walking toward where Fantis had been taken, following the destructive path left by the one drakon that had carried Fantis back to Nightmare alive.

"Once we get back to our base, you'll have to find me my candy mate. To bad for you, cause I'm not one fer sharin'."

After another hour of arguing over the way Malachite cheated in the bet, they finally stopped for the night, after a long day of travel. They rested, Malachite taking first watch.

His hearing was amazing, but not even he heard the slow creeping of some unseen monster. He had little time to react, and it was merely out of surprise that he managed to slice it in half, prior to even recognizing what kind of monster it was.

"Sword! Blade! Wake! They know we are coming! Run as fast as you can back to the others! Take Galaxia and do not look back!" Malachite called to them as they scrambled to follow orders.

"We can't!" Sword cried, his own sword drawn to fend off the massive amounts of monsters pouring out of the trees surrounding the small campsite.

Malachite laughed like a crazy person. "Jut do not draw her from her scabbard. The sword knows when it is being protected!" Malachite spun away from his attacker, sheathing Galaxia and tossing it to Blade.

Blade threw his own sword over to Malachite before starting to run, hoping to give their friend some hope at survival.

"Thank you, mate! Don't forget tha' candy!"

Sword and Blade ran, breathing heavy. Little did they know, him getting captured was all part of Malachite's plan.

"You have me now Nightmare. What is it that you want from me?" Malachite still had considerable spirits, despite his situation. He had yet to see where Fantis was being held, but then again for the two hours waiting to be interrogated by Nightmare being chained to a wall held no clues as to his whereabouts.

"Malachite." A familiar voice said some unknown time later. It was Fantis.

Malachite strained to turn his head to see past the bars of his tiny cellblock. "Fantis!" He cried. "Help me out of here! We must escape!"

Fantis chuckled. "My name is Falacis around here."

"What are you-?" A horrible thought crossed Malachite's mind, but he ignored it.

"You heard me. Don't think about getting out anytime soon. You and I are the bate for a certain someone who has yet to arrive."

Realization dawned on Malachite with a feeling of dread that he couldn't shake off. "No."

"That's right. My _master_ isn't Meta Knight. He never was. That sniveling excuse for a warrior will never have the power I will once I have Galaxia."

"Why?" Malachite whispered, closing his eyes and praying that Sir Arthur would be wise enough to keep Meta Knight detained.

"Because." He sneered angrily, his mask scraping off one of the bars because he was so close. " You are all so weak. Your chivalry makes me want to puke."

"We have done nothing but be kind to you!" Malachite yelled hoarsely.

"Oh really? Have you forgotten where I came from? That's right, only Meta Knight knows!"

Malachite was silent.

"I'll show you where I came from then."

Malachite gasped as Falacis suddenly took him back in time, and things appeared in black and white.

_It was Meta Knight, probably some hundred years ago, long before he and Malachite had met. Meta Knight stood with his old sword drawn, ready to fight the small blue puffball in front of him. The ball said nothing, only random slurred words that suggested he was a child. _Meta would not go so low as to kill a child,_ Malachite thought._

That is me,_ Falacis thought acidly, their thoughts seeming to be traveling back and forth as though they actually were speaking. _He had killed my mother, before he realized I was even there._ Falacis thought, answering the question that Malachite had a moment before. _I have no clue who my father was, but I know he was some kind of greater demon. My mother was just like me, with golden wings and same coloring. I remember very little of her.

_Meta Knight seemed to be indecisive. He didn't wish to leave the child there, but he had no choice. It was much to his surprise when Falacis showed up again a year later, much more educated and a need to find a mentor. _Oh, he knew I was part demon. He was even scared of my worse half that came out before I learned to control it. What he didn't know was that I had no wish to serve as a star warrior and march to my death.

_The visions continued; heartfelt memories of lessons Meta Knight giving lessons and the two sparring. _

After a moment, Falacis tore them away, and suddenly the two returned to reality.

"Your wrong Malachite. This war isn't over. We can still win. Please! Join our ranks once more! You will be redeemed. Please, leave this darkness behind you." Malachite said, his voice cracking under the stress and surprise of what he had just seen.

"Not likely." Falacis cackled, an absolutely evil sound.

For the first time since his first battle, Malachite prayed. _Oh Great Bird of the Galaxy. Please keep Meta Knight from coming after us or will lose this war for good._


	8. Chapter 8

M'kay, I've decided there are gonna ten chapters to this story, and that after this one I'm gonna write another story back over in Dreamland—guess who's gonna show up in a space ship this time? Anyway, thx for the support for anyone who's reviewed or favorited * cough sparklespepper * and if you haven't follow the example of sparklespepper and press that dang button! ,(' .'), new Kirby lol

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, even though it's kindof a filler. And a cliff hanger. And it probably doesn't make any sense….or have any real—okay, just read this while I list all this stuff

Chapter 8

Meta Knight snuck through the dark corridors of the old abandoned castle that was the star warrior base. He had full intentions of sneaking out after the others, regardless of his broken wing and the rather annoying voice in the back of his mind telling him this was a bad idea. He had already raided the armory, taking a sword to replace Galaxia for the moment. For a moment he feared that Malachite, Sword and Blade may have been captured, and Galaxia along with them.

So, as he walked silently through half deserted hall ways and a dilapidated court yard, he found himself unable to keep his mind from digging up past memories of Fantis as a youngling. He knew that the child always had great potential, but that potential could be good or bad. So, Meta Knight kept the origins of him unknown to the rest of the knights, hoping to lead him far enough down the right path that he wouldn't turn on them. Meta Knight only hoped that Nightmare getting a hold of Fantis would not lead the young one to a much darker and death filled future. He just walked in the dark, slightly irritated because of how slow it was compared to flying. It was maybe an hour before dawn would break.

Walking in the dark had never been a problem for Meta, his glowing eyes acting like night vision. He had some issues seeing peripheral though, which is why he heard two people crashing through the woods somewhere near him.

One of the two tackled him to the ground in its haste to escape something. Meta struggled to try and pull his sword out from its sheath, painfully aware that his hurt wing screamed in protest at the added weight resting on the broken bones."Meta Knight!" He heard his tackler yell in joy. He paused, surprised that it was in Sword that had him pinioned to the cold hard ground.

"You weren't supposed to come out here, sir." Sword said worriedly. "You've already been quite injured—how'd you get clearance to come after us.

"I didn't." Meta Knight growled, slightly annoyed. He pushed at Sword who was still on top of him. Sword scrambled away after realizing he currently sat on top of a disgruntled warrior.

"Where's Malachite?" Meta grumbled after, rubbing at his sore wing for a moment, trying to get it to stop screaming in pain. Sword and Blade bowed their heads, feeling ashamed that they weren't of much help when Malachite was taken

"He was captured. He gave us Galaxia, saying that we had to keep it safe."

"Then we must hurry even more so." Meta said roughly, pulling Galaxia from Swords hands with more force than necessary. Sword and Blade knew they had failed their master, and stared at the ground, feeling unworthy.

Long, brutal hours meshed together and slowed considerably as pain began to drown out rational thought. Malachite knew he being tortured, knew that the cut across one eye would scar, and also knew Meta Knight was much too honorable to leave him to death, and knew that this might very well be the end of him. Yet still, he didn't say anything about Galaxia, and still he fought toward staying awake, knowing that if he slept now he would fall into oblivion far faster.

He still clung to the hope that Meta wouldn't fall for this trick, he still clung to hopes itself, even though he knew the chances of him getting out alive were not at all good.

"We're almost there." Sword whispered late the next evening after much walking and a short nap.

Meta didn't reply, but Sword knew that Meta Knight had heard him. The knight had said little to either of his companions during their travels to the small outpost where Malachite and Fantis were being held—and probably tortured.

"This is too easy." Met Knight muttered when he stood within range of anyone looking down at their position he walked even closer, so close that if he wanted he could touch the front gates. He did touch the gates in fact, and they creaked open as if they had not been oiled in the longest time. The door was rather large and heavy, and instantly Meta Knight was instantly suspicious again at how easily they opened at his touch while still creaking.

"Sir Meta Knight! Look out!" Sword shouted, pointing at some shadowy monster that crept up, hugging the side walls of the base.

Meta Knight spun around, Galaxia blazing to life. He easily sliced through it and it disappeared with a golden glimmer. There were more however. _It's a trap_. Meta thought sourly. _I should have known. _He was overpowered after mere seconds of frenzied battle, trying to keep scarifies from biting exposed skin, trying not to get his eyes clawed out, trying not to let them tear Galaxia from his grip.

Everything went dark when something smashed into him.

When he came to, it was with a crashing wave of panic accompanied by a swell of star bursting pain in his head.

He glanced around, trying to ignore the slight dizziness that grabbed at him when he moved. He was chained to a wall, god only knows where. On the opposite wall, someone else was still chained up, looking positively dead.

Horror washed over him when he realized who it was. "Malachite!" His friend didn't move.

"Don't worry." A familiar voice said a few feet away. "He's alive. Barely."

"Fantis—please, we must get out!"

"Ah, yes," Fantis mused. "Malachite said something similar to that. "I do believe he said something similar to that. No need to bother pleading. I decided who's side I was on long ago."

"This is why I took you as my apprentice. To teach you to be against this." Meta Knight cried.

"Which is exactly why I took the job, _master._" He sneered the last word like it was the most terrible curse he knew.

"Fantis , I-."

"My name is Falacis." He said angrily. Meta Knight still had no idea where Falacis was, so when he spoke it was to the opposite wall. Meta Knight took no notice of the preferred name, and continued on with what he was saying.

"I know this isn't you. You are not an evil person by any means."

Falacis chuckled. "Try me."


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, tense chapter guyz, hope you enjoy it. :D I had a lot of fun writing it._

Chapter 9

Now, after watching Falacis bring Malachite even closer to the edge of death and back, just so he could torture him more, Meta Knight had no doubts that this was not the boy he had trained as his apprentice all those years. Meta Knight cringed as once again Malachite was struck again, and he felt it as well. Malachite wisely made no sound—either that or he was already hurting so badly that he had passed out.

Then finally, Falacis stopped, seeming confident that Meta Knight had been convinced of his malevolence. The two dark masked guards let Malachite fall to the ground, where he curled into a ball and said nothing gasped out, "Anything you can do Meta can do better."

Falacis laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the hollow place like he was in a concert hall.

"You think this excuse for a warrior can beat me?" He smirked, not even trying to disguise it. "He wouldn't dream it."

"The fight him! See who wins!" Malachite cried hoarsely. This outburst earned him a swift kick to the ribs, causing him flinch and cough uncontrollably.

Falacis considered it for a moment, a smile creeping up on his face behind his mask. "For once, you've said something of use to me Malachite." Falacis turned to the two guards and snapped a finger at the one.

The guard hurried over, quickly releasing Meta Knight's bonds and letting him drop to the floor on his knees.

"Fight me." Falacis said simply.

Meta didn't move. "I have no weapon."

Falacis snorted, pulling Galxia in its sheath off his belt and chucking it thoughtlessly across the room at him.

Meta caught it out of the air, feeling power slam back into him after he caught it. He hadn't realized how drained he had been.

"Come fight me." He repeated, the other of his two guards throwing him a double lance that shimmered dark blue.

Meta Knight didn't take his eyes off of Falacis as he drew Galaxia from its scabbard. It sparked to life, glowing golden and almost make the air shiver with its unbridled power.

Falacis charged him, so fast that he was almost unseen. Meta barely pulled Galaxia up to ward of the first of blow, then planted his feet as Falacis spun the lance around and tried to jab at him. Meta parried it, the lance sliding down the flat of Galaxia and to the ground. Meta slammed his sword down on it, keeping the other warriors blade pinned against the ground, and then kicked Falacis across the room.

"Why would you join the one who tried so hard to destroy you?"

Falacis engaged him again, and the weapons smashed together with a resounding clank. The swords become trapped between them, while they snarled angrily at each other. "The attacks were all planned. I was never a target. You were."

"I'm talking about when you were a child. Nightmare created you, but when you developed your own mind and defied him, he tried to kill you." Meta Knight struggled to keep the blades safely between them, but he was quickly loosing strength.

Falacis shoved Meta away and sent him flying across the room. He crashed into a wall, falling weakly a foot away from Malachite. Galaxia slid from his grasp.

"Liar!" He cried. "That's not true! It's impossible. I remember my mother!"

Meta Knight said quietly. "He placed those memories in your mind in order to keep you from realizing your true form. You are a demon."

Falacis screamed, running toward where Galaxia had fallen.

"Don't!" Meta Knight cried, knowing Galaxia would kill him in a second.

Something, however, rolled to where Galaxia lay, and picked it up.

"Move again and I'll kill you myself." Malachite said his tone full of malice. Meta could tell he wasn't even close to bluffing.

Falacis didn't stop however, and kept running at Malachite, all of his anger directed at the wounded warrior.

Malachite parried the first clumsy strike and spun around with his back facing Falacis, and stabbed at the air behind him.

A single, heart-wrenching sound escaped from Falacis. "I have failed you, master." He disappeared into a wisp of dust, leaving behind a single golden star.

Malachite swayed and fell, the worst of his wounds finally seeming to get him.

"No!" Meta cried, jumping forward to catch Malachite before he hit the ground. A sudden banging lifted Meta's eyes forward. There, seeming as impossible as ever, stood Sword and Blade, as well as Sir Arthur behind them. The two guards before them had fallen.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." Sir Arthur said. Sword and Blade helped Malachite, pulling his arms around their shoulders.

As they ran from the prison/torture room of the small NME outpost, something caught Meta's eyes. It was a golden star. He paused in his running, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Come on, Sir! We have ta get out of here!" Sword yelled.

Sir Arthur tugged on his arm and he snapped out of it, running again toward the exit.

"Don't worry Meta Knight! Falacis will be back! And he'll come to get you!" He heard Nightmares voice in his mind.

"We have to take him to Kabu." Meta Knight said quietly when they were somewhat safe from Nightmare.

"I'm fine…" Malachite muttered, clearly not even close to fine.

"I think I ought a get you a dictionary, Malachite," Sword said, his laughter strained. "Because I don't think you know the definition of _fine."_

"Haha. Where's my jar a' candy, mate?"

"Later." Meta interrupted, clearly worried. For a moment his eyes glowed a new color. Purple? Or was that blue? Blade couldn't tell.

"There aren't any close by." Sir Arthur said, answering Meta Knight's question.

"I know where there's one. I went to it after we fought the Kirisakin."

"It's to far." Malachite gasped.

"We'll make it." Meta promised. He hoped it wasn't a lie.

They walked they entire way, speeding up when Malachite started muttering to himself something about blueberries.

They made it there with no trouble along the way. Meta Knight, Malachite and Sword fell to the ground, exhausted. Sir Arthur stayed just outside, keeping watch of the group.

They woke the next morning completely healed and ready to return to the base.

Meta, however, could not seem to shake the feeling that his candy was in danger.

,('.'),

_alright you know the drill, you see that button? IT"S THERE FOR A REASON! It's for clicken' so click on it!… please?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I don't understand where I'm supposed to get candy. There is absolutely _no_ candy in this place."

"Oh, yes there is." Malachite replied. "You just have to find it."

"Where though?" Sword said, now getting a little irritated with the green eyed warrior.

Malachite swirled the scotch around in his glass, not really wishing to take off his mask to drink it. It quickly got too tempting, so he tugged his mask off, throwing it to the little coffee table covered with drawings and other useless papers.

"There is only one jar of candy in this entire place. And let me tell you, it'll be hard to get to."

"Can't you just tell us where it is?" Sword said impatiently, taking the glass Malachite was so interested in and setting it with a dull thud on the table.

Malachite sent him a glare, and said simply before once more taking his glass back, "It's in Meta's room."

Sword probably blinked in surprise. Blade muttered something under his breath, causing Sword to elbow him quick.

"You can't honestly expect us to steal it from him!" Sword exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Malachite shrugged. "You made the bet."

"Icanitbelinfeths." Blade muttered.

Sword sighed, but didn't say anything to contradict his friend. He took a deep breath and knocked softly on Meta Knight's door.

There was no reply.

"I think he's asleep." Sword whispered. Perfect. They could carry their plan out much easier now.

They opened the door just the tiniest bit, and peeked in. Meta Knight was rolled up in his covers, barely visible. His purple feet stuck out from under his blankets.

"Come on. Before he wakes up!" Sword said quietly.

The door creaked when the pushed it open farther, causing both of the intruders to pause as Meta rolled over, murmuring in his sleep. They realized Meta Knight didn't have on his mask. For a moment, they were both compelled to see what he really looked like, but they didn't want to face his wrath if he woke.

"Mal said it would be in a corner somewhere on a little table." Sword whispered. Blade nodded.

They froze when Meta again spoke in his sleep.

"Hereits" Blade mumbled. Sword shushed him, and then tiptoed silently to where the little jar of candy sat on its pedestal, looking rather like it was a thing to be worshiped.

Blade picked it up, noticing how badly 'candy' was spelled on the piece of paper taped to it. It was spelled KANDEZ. Odd. They didn't know he couldn't spell.

They crept away without a sound.

They plodded happily back to Malachite's room, candy jar held aloft when they walked in. He looked at them respectfully, then something dawned on him. He smiled. "He was asleep wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Sword said, holding the jar out to Malachite.

"No wonder your back so soon."

Malachite inspected it closely, clicking his claws against it. His smile widened when he noticed the misspelling of candy, like he remembered it actually being written.

A knock at the door startled them all. "Hide!" Malachite hissed at Sword and Blade. They scrambled, running around until finally deciding to hide under the bed. Blade's feet were still clearly visible. Malachite hid the candy jar in his small kitchen, putting it in the oven. He checked to make sure the oven was turned off, not wanting to melt all of the candy before he even got a piece.

"Mal?" Meta Knight said.

"Come in!" Malachite shouted.

"Have you seen my…" Meta started. His eyes strayed to where Blade's feet stuck out, clearly confused. Malachite noticed and quickly said, "Ah, found you Blade! Your turn to be the seeker!"

Blade started at the mention of his name, jumping up and whacking his head off the bottom of the bed. It made a ringing metal sound when it connected with his helmet. Blade crawled out from his hiding spot, swearing incoherently.

"You too, Sword. Come on out."

"Was I interrupting something?" Meta said, slowly backing away and glancing at the door.

"No. We were just playing…uh… Hide and Seek. Would you like to join?"

"Errr… No thank you. I just wanted to know if you saw my candy recently."

"Candy? Nope, no candy here, I didn't even know you had candy? Is it any good?"

Meta eyed him warily. For a second, Malachite glanced over to the oven. Meta Knight noticed, then in a flurry of motion that Sword and Blade couldn't follow, Malachite suddenly held the candy over his head and ran from the room. "GET BACK HERE!" Meta Knight bellowed angrily.

"Silly giant blueberry! You can't catch me, I'm uber awesome!" Malachite cackled, running to and fro in the castle, keeping the precious candy away from its owner, who seemed to be getting more irritated. "I am _not _a blueberry!"

Back in the room Sword and Blade looked at each other. "Want to go watch?" Sword suggested.

"Imaken popcorn!" Blade said happily.

"Rise again, my apprentice." Nightmare droned. The tiny star shook violently, but it didn't change as Nightmare had wished.

"My lord. I failed you." Falacis whispered, his voice coming from the little star.

"You will redeem yourself. But first you must heal. It will be a long time before you may fight once more."

"Yes, my lord…"

"Give it back!" Meta Knight said, trying to reach past Malachite to get the jar. Malachite held one hand on Meta's mask, keeping him from being able to reach far enough in order to get his jar back. Meta Knight already felt small enough. Now just felt tiny.

"Fine." Malachite said, bringing the candy back to where Meta could reach it. "I'll give it to you if—" Meta Knight tried to grab it, but Malachite pulled it just out of reach. "—I can have a piece."

"Whatever. Here" Meta said, snatching it away and taking the lid off, throwing a small piece of taffy at Malachite and taking his own peppermint candy. He popped it in his mouth without removing his mask.

Malachite however was in awe. "This is the best thing I've ever had! Where'd you get it?"

Meta mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I made it." He said a little louder.

"Well then." Malachite said thoughtfully. "I think I'll just have to steal your candy more often."

"Don't even think about it."

_I finished it! Okay guys! Enjoy! I'm hoping to put the first chapter of the next story up tonight too, so check out my page to see if I got it up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed *cough sparklespepper * anyone if your reading this and you haven't left a single comment, it's cool, but still at least write something on this last chapter please! If you don't I might not have any reason to keep going on with these stories! I wanted to make this last chapter funny, cus it's been really serious for like, the entire time, and Malachite's more of a fun loving kinda guy. Meta makes_


End file.
